


The Bestest Dang Dreamcatcher Porno EVER

by loosenoodlepoodledoodle



Series: Smut Upon Smut Over Smut [14]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Absurd, Comedy, Cunnilingus, Dirty Jokes, F/F, K-pop References, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Parody, Porn, Sex, you will regret reading this apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosenoodlepoodledoodle/pseuds/loosenoodlepoodledoodle
Summary: WARNING: EXPLICIT LESBIAN FANTASY SEX AHEADIF YOU DON'T LIKE TASTELESS JOKES ABOUT THAT, PLEASE AVOIDJoin Jiu as she experiences "R.o.S.E. Blue" from a different interpretation, one that could ruin her sense of self-propriety (and yours) forever.Here's the M/V in case you missed it:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lja79dlQiZI
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Gahyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Series: Smut Upon Smut Over Smut [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039190
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	The Bestest Dang Dreamcatcher Porno EVER

**Author's Note:**

> Every time I even think of the phrase, _"fingerblasted herself to oblivion,"_ I die laughing inside.

Jiu gripped the weapon tightly in her hand. It felt familiar somehow, even comforting. Without thinking about it, she knew what she had to do.

***

Yoohyeon was waiting for her. She wore a classy school uniform, and sat looking sad in front of a pile of furniture in the most generic classroom imaginable.

“Are you here to shoot me?” she asked timidly.

Jiu gripped her weapon. “Yes,” she said, and she pulled the trigger.

Yoohyeon jerked her head back as a thick, goopy stream of fake cum shot out from the weapon, jizzing all over her face. When Jiu paused to reload the squirting dildo gun, Yoohyeon faked an orgasm just to tease her, moaning and crying out in pleasure and delight.

“I’ll make it real for you soon enough,” scolded Jiu. Yoohyeon lunged at her in response. She ripped open Jiu’s suit jacket and blouse, and she wasn’t wearing a bra underneath. Her beautiful, gorgeous breasts poured out, and Yoohyeon sucked them vigorously.

“I’ll make you mine, first,” gasped Yoohyeon between mouthfuls. Jiu slid the gun under her skirt, where Yoohyeon was conveniently not wearing any underwear, and suddenly Yoohyeon couldn’t suck anymore.

_“Fuck!”_

“You know what?” said Jiu, as she gently massaged the inside of Yoohyeon’s pussy with her toy, “I was wondering: is it still a real creampie if the cumshot is fake?”

***

Siyeon was waiting for her in front of a bunch of shitty televisions. Old VHS quality pornos were playing on them, but there was no sound.

“So you’ve come for me,” she said to Jiu.

“Actually, I haven’t come yet.” Her tits were still lovely and exposed.

Siyeon laughed. “How do you want to play this?”

Jiu shrugged. “You’re already sitting on the floor. How about I just get on top of you and we go from there?”

“Sounds fun.”

It totally was.

***

Dami lounged about on a pile of bling. Or so it first seemed to Jiu.

“Is that really gold?”

Dami shook her head. “They’re those chocolates that look like gold coins in the wrapper. Want some?”

“Sure, babe.” Jiu sat down next to her and sampled the bounty. Then she pointedly looked at Dami’s tits. Dami took the hint, taking off her shirt and setting a chocolate atop her erect nipple. Jiu sucked it and the chocolate, savoring the flavor.

“Gosh, there’s just so damn much chocolate,” said Dami slyly. Jiu looked around, and almost missed Dami’s hand creeping ever so subtly towards her gun. She whipped it out and shot a load all over Dami’s face and breasts. It looked hot as hell.

“What’s it taste like?” she asked Dami.

“Sugary. And maybe a bit like milk.”

Jiu leaned in again for another suck. “Mmm. It goes so well with the chocolate, too.”

Dami shimmied out of her jeans. “Do me. Although, what’ll happen if you run out of fake jizz before the end?”

“I dunno, order some more off J-list?”

***

Sua’s scene was the hottest by far. Jiu loved her badass black leather jacket, that weird silver necklace across her face, and the fact that she was chained up by the arms.

“Are you here to have your way with me?” Sua asked defiantly. Jiu decided to play coy with her. She stood standing in front of Sua, just out of reach.

“Well? What are you waiting for?” Sua started to look desperate. She tried to get to her feet, to no avail. “C’mon, please! Fuck me!”

Jiu smiled, and waited a little longer, until Sua started to go mad with lust. Even then, she took it slow, drawing everything out, until finally she slid the dildo gun inside Sua’s soaking pussy and pulled the trigger. The way the girl’s whole body shuddered and shook, Jiu would have thought an electric current had passed through the chains. The orgasm was so much more intense than if she’d gone straight into it at the start.

“Thank you,” whispered Sua. Jiu kissed her sweetly.

***

Gahyeon was, of course, waiting in a dusty junkyard, sitting in a chair and wearing an alternate school uniform to Yoohyeon’s. She smiled warmly at Jiu as she approached.

Then she giggled.

“What are you laughing at?” asked Jiu.

“Huh? Oh, nothing.”

Jiu frowned. “I know you’re lying.”

“How?”

“I just do.”

“Oh. Well, you wouldn’t get it.”

Floored, Jiu straddled the chair, shoving the dildo gun into Gahyeon’s mouth. She pulled the trigger, delivering a full load that Gahyeon almost couldn’t handle. Drops leaked out from her lips, but she swallowed nearly all of it. Impressed, Jiu withdrew the gun, only to begin the inevitable pussy fuck. Gahyeon reacted differently than the others, though. Screwing her felt more intimate, more genuine. Kind of like sex with a lover, and not a fuck buddy. When Jiu finished, Gahyeon said, “Thank you,” and kissed Jiu with her cum-stained lips.

“It’s too bad Handong couldn’t be here,” said Gahyeon.

“Yeah,” said Jiu. “Listen…I’ve done what everybody wanted. Do you think, maybe you could do me? I’ve had to hold back this horniness all this time, and it’s torture, you know?”

Gahyeon pressed her finger against Jiu’s lips. “That’s the joke, you see?”

Several pairs of hands gripped Jiu from behind and pulled her back off the chair. Jiu found herself suspended in the air as the scene mysteriously changed from the junkyard to a darkened room. The others were all there, and as they blew her kisses and waved goodbye, she realized she’d been had.

Or rather, _had._

***

Jiu woke up, flush with sweat as if with a fever, but the heat wasn’t to be found in her head. She slid out of bed, in the dark, and made her way to the bathroom. Locking the door behind her, she turned on the water in the shower and sat on the floor, still in her pajamas.

The gentle spray couldn’t come close to quenching the flames inside her.

She slid her hand inside the front of her pajama pants, and fingerblasted herself to oblivion. In the end, she spent the rest of the night on the living room couch, unwilling to reenter the bedroom in her soaking nightclothes. It was awkward the next day when everyone found her out there, and she had to explain just how wet a dream she’d had.

**Author's Note:**

> Jiu is soooooo hot...


End file.
